Dorkdiaries 8: Alternative Ending
by CookieQueen-X
Summary: (Based on the 8th book of Dorkdiaries, Tales from a NOT-SO- Happily Ever After) An alternative ending where The star missed Nikk and Nikki is still stuck in Fairy Tale Land forever.
1. Prologue

Brianna the Good Witch of the North gave Nikki a big grin on her face. "So, Nikki! Are you ready to go back home?"

Nikki stared at her for a moment, but then finally opened her mouth after she figured everything out. "OMG! Brianna, you can send me home?!" She screamed excitedly. "I thought you said you weren't powerful enough to do that!" "Well, transporting a person to another world requires advanced magic." Brianna explains. But I've been studying this book, and I think I've come up with a magic spell that should do the trick! Are you ready?"

Nikki Maxwell felt torn because now she was finally going home, she felt a little sad to be leaving. She squeezed Brianna a big hug and thanked her for saving her life. "Okay, Nikki! Stand right here!" Brianna instructed. "Magic potion, lucky charm! Fairy Tale Land is safe from harm! Nikki Maxwell saved the day! So send her back home right… um … right … now! Right … this minute! Um, how about right … handed?"

Brianna giggled nervously and kept waving her glistening diamond wand, nothing happened. Nikki glared at her not impressed. Suddenly Brianna full of frustration, whacked her wand on the floor. "STUPID WAND!"

The wand broke and the star launched into the air like a guided missile. It went passed Nikki's head and landed behind her. "That was close." Nikki breathed a sign of relief. "Yeah, sorry Nikki but I guess there's no way you can get back home." Brianna sighs hanging her head. Nikki began to panic "So I'm stuck here forever?" She said biting her fingernails. Brianna nods.

Nikki ran off screaming with her arms waving in the air. She was stuck in Fairy Tale Land for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Nikki Maxwell was in the Rogue Forest sitting on the warm emerald grass clutching her knees. She mumbled to herself wishing she was home and not trapped in Fairy Tale Land forever. All the furry animals circled her trying to cheer her up.

A squirrel crawled up to Nikki and gave her a blueberry, Nikki took the gift and thanked her little critter friend for the blueberry. "Nikki? What are you still doing here?" A voice says. Three familiar girls saw Nikki, the animals quickly squirmed away as soon as they got closer. It was Rapunzel, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty. "Oh, hello Princess Protectors." Nikki gets up and greets herself.

"You can just call us by our regular names." Rapunzel says. "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be at the council to get back to where you're from?"

"I was just there, but there's no wizard or witch powerful enough to send me back home." Nikki sobbed. "Brianna tried to help but failed and her wand broke, so now I have no way back home, nowhere to go, and I'm basically out of luck!"

"Not quite out of luck." Sleeping Beauty gave Nikki a smile. "The Charming Kingdom has guest rooms in the castle, you could ask the King and Queen to stay, I'm sure they'll say yes after their son helped save you." Nikki blushed, spending with Brandon? The thought of it made her turn red. "Um, I guess I could." She says. "Great! Do you need a ride? My wheelchair can take you there!" Snow White joked.

"Heh, no thanks. I can just walk there, it's only a couple miles away." Nikki says. "See you around!" Nikki leaves the Rogue Forest and travels to the Charming Kingdom. The only thing going on in her head was spending her life living with a cutie like Brandon. Prince Brandon.

Without notice, Nikki walked into a stone wall, she was at the walls of the Charming Kingdom and like always there were guards at the entrance, including Sir Grumpy. Surprisingly, he didn't yell at Nikki this time. "Why good evening Nikki Maxwell, you may enter the kingdom as you wish." Sir Grumpy smiled as he lets Nikki enter.

Nikki was astonished, but thanked him for his kindness and entered the kingdom, the castle stood in front of her eyes. Nikki took a deep breath, and entered through the castle doors. The only thing she saw was everything nice and polished, and a butler serving a lady some food. "Um, hello miss?" Nikki walks towards the lady once the butler left.

The lady turns around. "Oh! You must be Nikki! You don't really look like a princess, I wonder why my son calls you Princess Nikki." The lady exclaimed.

"And you must be Queen Charming." Nikki says nervously. "I was just wondering if I could stay in your guest bedrooms? Apparently there is no magical sorcerer powerful enough to send me back to my world."

"Hm, I do always say no because some girls just want to stay here to kiss my son but since you're good friends with him I'll say yes!" Queen Charming says gleefully.

Nikki was relieved, she may not be apple to return back to her original home, but she does have a new home for now.


End file.
